Warriors: After The Last Hope
by Breezeh-4-evah
Summary: The reincarnation of Spottedleaf is born into Spottedkit, daughter of Ivypool and Foxleap. She is included in a prophecy to help bring back a Clan, ShadowClan, who refused to stand by the warrior code.
1. Chapter 1

After The Last Hope

The small kit awoke eyes dazed as the glittering moonlight shined on her. "You're finally awake, Spottedkit!" a familiar voice sounded. "R-  
Robinkit?" she sounded unsure. "Yup! That's me! And over there is Sparrowkit!" _Ahh, yes. I remember them. They tried to wake me up after their eyes were open. _She thought."It's a shame Ivypool couldn't see it. She's getting a mouse from the fresh-kill pile."

"It's a shame Ivypool couldn't what?" a white she-cat with grey tabby spots padded into the somewhat-large den.

"It's a shame you couldn't see Spottedkit's eyes open!" Robinkit squeaked.

Ivypool licked Spottedkit's head fur. "It is a shame, isn't it?" she laughed as she took a bite of her mouse.

The sun was rising, making the moon leave the sky.

"Where's Foxleap?" she mewed inventively. "I heard Squirrelflight put him on a border patrol with Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt." Sparrowkit reported. "It will probably be their last border patrol." Ivypool sighed.

_Foxleap? Squirrelflight? Sandstorm? Brackenfur? Dustpelt? Who are they?_

Ivypool saw the confused look on her face. "Foxleap is your father, Squirrelflight is the deputy, and Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Dustpelt are senior warriors."

She nodded, kind of understanding. She tried thinking of it again, but a large gray she-cat waddled into the den. "I still can't believe you had kits before I did," she sighed heavily. "That's Cinderheart, Lionblazes mate. Her kits will be your kin." Her mother whispered in her ear.

Spottedkit liked that. More cats in her family.

2 moons had passed since Spottedkit opened her eyes. She sat by the Elder's entranced, waiting for Brackenfur and Cloudtail to come and get some fresh-kill. Soon enough, the two elders padded out of the den. "Brackenfur and Cloudtail! Can I hear another story!" Brackenfur turned around. "After we get our mice." He purred. She smiled and trotted into the huckleberry den.

Sandstorm and Dustpelt we're sharing tongues. They were sitting in Mousefur's and Purdy's old nests. They died of Greencough this past leaf-bare. She couldn't hear their conversation, but soon Brackenfur came back with Cloudtail with mice in their jaws. Brackenfur dropped his mouse and sat, tail curled over his paws. "I have a good one." He smiles. "It's about the great battle."


	2. After The Last Hope 2

**Soooo, My first Parody/fan fiction! WOOOO!**

_**I'm really bored and I don't know what to do for an intro**_

Lionblaze wiped the counters with a dirty dishcloth, wanting to gag. _This place is disgusting!_ He thought, waiting for the first fat costumer to barge in.

Just then, a REALLY fat black tom nearly broke the doors down. Lionblaze didn't know who it was, until he heard the muffled voice mutter after dropping his CatPhone. Breezepelt.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King. What do you want. You fat pig." He said the last sentence under his breath.

"A double cheese, no, make it a triple burger with large fries and large milkshake."

"Umm, is this what you eat every day, Breezepelt?" Lionblaze raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" He sneered. "Just get me mah food."

Lionblaze sighed and turned around. "ONE TRIPLE BURGER AND LARGE FRIES AND A LARGE MILKSHAKE."

"Lionblaze, is that you?" an old voice croaked.

"C-Crowfeather? What are YOU doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were working at the dealership." Crowfeather scowled.

"Yeah, well, you see…"

"You got fired." He concluded for him.

"… Yeah…" He responded.

"Hehe, serves you right." He continued finishing the order. He handed it to him. Lionblaze gave it to Breezepelt and he scarfed it down.

Then, a nice familiar orange she-cat walked through the doors. "Lionblaze! What are you doing here!" Squirrelflight said a little disappointed. "I thought you were working at the dealership."

"I was laid off…"

"Okay, So I have a blind child, a dead child, and a child working at burger king?"

"We're not technically your children..."

"Shut up."

"It's either you talk or order, I've got kits to feed." He sighs.

"What? You never told me that!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, Cinderheart's expecting."

"Wow! What are…"

"JUST ORDER!" Lionblaze directed meanly.

"Okay, I want a…" Squirrelflight is cut short when her KittyPhone rings. "Hello? Oh, Hi Tawnypelt! No, I'm not busy! I'm just gonna order at Burger King. Did you know Lionblaze works there now? I know!"

He rolls his eyes and taps his foot, waiting impatiently. "I don't have all day."

"Sorry, Tawnypelt, I gotta go. Mmmhm, Yeah. Buh bye." She hangs up and continues to read the overhead menu. "I want a… Low fat burger and a small salad."

"Okay, That'll be $5.67."

Squirrelflight hands him her credit card. It has 1 Direction all over it.

"Umm, Squirrelflight?" Lionblaze grabs her attention, showing her the card.

"OH! OOPS." She quickly snatches it out of his paw and hands him a bland gray one. He swipes it and hands it back.

"ONE…"

"I KNOW I KNOW." Crowfeather rasps.

**Do you guys like it? Comment for more!**


End file.
